ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW/NIWA Supreme Showdown: The Clardy Cup
EMW/NIWA Supreme Showdown Match Card Winner Takes All Extreme Rules Match for the EMW Internet Championship, NIWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship, & NIWA World Heavyweight Championship: Terrell Owens © vs. Blitz © Supreme Showdown Match: Team EMW (The Human Tornado, Tommy Vercetti, JBL, Critic n' Nerd, Eddie Murphy, and Jules Winnfield) vs. Team NIWA ("Mr. Wrestlemania" JTH, Zangief, Steve Wilkos, the Kings of MMA, Link and Ganondorf) Championship Scramble Match for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship: "The Day Walker" Blade vs. Al Bundy vs. Chuck Norris vs. "The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels vs. Spiderman NIWA World Tag Team Championship: Super Mario Bros. (Mario & Luigi) © vs. the X-Men (Cyclops & Wolverine) 10 Woman Tag Team Match: Team EMW (Faith Lehane, Blaze Fielding, Megan Fox & The Pop Icons (Britney Spears &Christina Aguilera)) vs. Team NIWA (Buttercup, Sheik, Chun Li & The Williams Sisters (Venus Williams & Serena Williams)) Four Way Dance for the NIWA Venue Championship: Waluigi © vs. Bruce Lee vs. Jet Li vs. "Badass" Bart Simpson EMW Women's Tag Team Champions Team G4 (Morgan Webb & Olivia Munn) vs. NIWA Women’s Tag Team Champions The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom & Bubbles) Results *8 - James Bond won the NIWA World Heavyweight Championship by cashing in his Money In The Bank suitcase. EMW/NIWA Supreme Showdown II Match Card Champions vs. Champions Supreme Showdown Match Team EMW (EMW World Heavyweight Champion "The Day Walker" Blade, EMW Internet Champion Luis Lopez, EMW World Tag Team Champions T.Ocho (Terrell Owens & Chad Ochocinco) & EMW Cruiserweight Champion Bud Bundy) with EMW Owner Theo Clardy Vs. Team NIWA (NIWA World Heavyweight Champion Drew McIntyre, NIWA Venue Champion Link, NIWA World Tag Team Champions The Super Mario Brothers (Mario & Luigi), NIWA World Junior Heavyweight Champion Spider-Man) with NIWA President Mr. C.C. Champions vs. Champions 6 Woman Tag Team Match EMW World Women's Champion Olivia Munn & EMW World Women's Tag Team Champions The Porn Sensationz (Jenna Haze & Sasha Grey) Vs. NIWA World Women's Champion Joanna Dark & NIWA World Women's Tag Team Champions The Socialites (Paris Hilton & Nicole Richie) EMW vs. NIWA MMA Rules Match Quinton "Rampage" Jackson (EMW) vs. "The Iceman" Chuck Liddell (NIWA) Perfection vs. Narcissism Megan Fox (EMW) vs. "The Narcissist" Blossom (NIWA) Battle Of Marvel Super Heroes The Avengers (Captain America & Iron Man) (EMW) vs. X-Men (Wolverine & Cyclops) (NIWA) EMW Internet Championship #1 Contender's Fatal Four Way Match Tommy Vercetti vs. Tony Montana vs. Shelton Benjamin vs. Niko Bellic EMW Starlets Championship Angelina Jolie © vs. Blaze Fielding Chuck Norris & James Bond vs. Mr. Clean & Ganondorf NIWA World Brass Knuckles Championship "The Trendkiller" Fozzie Osbourne © vs. Max Payne Results *1 - After the match, the Punisher attacked Fozzie Osbourne. Then Kimbo Slice came to the ring and took out the Punisher. Moments later, he took out Osbourne. *3 - Lara Croft came to the ramp way and distracted Angelina Jolie enough to cost her the match. *4 - The match ended in double disqualification when Chuck Norris laid out Mr. Clean with a steel chair and Ganondorf hits James Bond with a sledgehammer. *8 - Olivia Munn was gonna tag in one member of the Porn Sensationz but both members left her to defend herself. *9 - After the match, Link was picking up Drew McIntyre but then McIntyre shoved Link down. Link then got up and then he and McIntyre have an intense staredown. Mr. C.C. then separated McIntyre from Link and then got into Link’s face about costing Team NIWA the match. But then The Mario Brothers entered the ring and then faced Mr. C.C. which had Mr. C.C. backing up a bit and then he and McIntyre leave the ring as Link & The Mario Brothers looked on. EMW/NIWA Supreme Showdown III Match Card EMW World Heavyweight Championship: Quinton "Rampage" Jackson © vs. Al Bundy Supreme Showdown Match - 14 Man Interpromotional Elimination Tag Team Match: Team EMW (King Budrick (Captain), "Angry Video Game Nerd" James Rolfe, Will Smith, Chris Brown, EMW International Champion "The Huntington Beach Bad Boy" Tito Ortiz & Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Champions The Avengers (Captain America & Thor)) with Jenna Jameson and Tony Stark vs. Team NIWA ("Mr. Wrestlemania" JTH (Captain), NIWA North American Champion Shelton Benjamin, Blitz, "The Trendkiller" Fozzie Osbourne, Peter Pan & The Mario Brothers (Mario & Luigi)) with Torrie Wilson Chuck Norris & "The Day Walker" Blade vs. Ganondorf & Link MegaBrawl Match vs. Joint Contract - If Blossom wins, she gets Joint Contract but if Theo Clardy wins, Blossom must face Megan Fox at MegaBrawl 5: EMW Owner/Founder Theo Clardy vs. "Narcissist" Blossom Six Woman Tag Team Match for the EMW & NIWA World Women's Tag Team Championships: The Vampire Slayers (Buffy Summers, Dawn Summers & Faith Lehane) © vs. The Princesses (Princess Daisy, Princess Peach & Princess Zelda) 2 on 1 Handicap Match: Scott Pilgrim vs. The Katayanagi Twins (Kyle Katayanagi & Ken Katayanagi) Results *4 - After the match, as Norris & Blade leave to the back, Link & Ganondorf got into an argument over what happened and they went face to face until The Marios, The Warios & The Princesses ran in to separate Ganondorf and Link then tried to calm them down. *5 - Theo Clardy won the match by dq due to Blossom continues to attack Clardy in the corner and refuses the referee's 5 count. After the match, Megan Fox try to help Theo but Blitz knock out Clardy with a steel chair and Blossom attacks Fox from behind in a steel chair. Several EMW and NIWA superstars try to help but they were too late to save them as Blitz & Blossom leaves Clardy & Fox in pools of their own blood. *6 - Sasha Grey accidentally tripped Olivia Munn as she was going off the ring ropes thinking it was Bustice. *7 - Shadow the Hedgehog was Blitz's replacement and "Mr. Wrestlemania" JTH, Shadow the Hedgehog, & Shelton Benjamin was the sole survivors of the match. Miscellaneous Facts *King Budrick, Tito Ortiz and Chris Brown were arguing backstage of who is really the team captain of Team EMW. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:National Internet Wrestling Alliance Category:EMW CPVs Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011